


A birthday spent miles apart in every way but the heart

by Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I had to these two are cute, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: It's Valtteri's birthday and he's missing Tiffany. Good thing his Aussie will always be there when he needs her.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Tiffany Cromwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A birthday spent miles apart in every way but the heart

**Author's Note:**

> These two have been cute all day. I wasn't planning on writing today but here we are anyway
> 
> Finnish translations in after notes
> 
> +I am not Finnish so there may be errors do not kill me 😅+
> 
> Also name change from Valuable_Valewis to Valtteri_77

Darkness had settled in over the Belgian hills, the moon shining in amongst the deep clouds that were settling a downpour on the spa-francorchamps circuit. The rain made a rather therapeutic pitter-patter against the window of the motorhome that homed the resident Finnish driver from Nastola. 

Valtteri was stired from a late evening nap by the sound of his phone. On instinct his hand moved to wrap around an invisible force before it seemed to settle in again that his favourite, loud bubbly Aussie wasn't there with him, having her own race back in France that weekend. 

He shook his head softly. He was used to peace. He grew up in the peaceful Lakelands of his hometown but somehow it felt strange without the bright usual chatter from his beaming Australian lover.

He moved across to pick up his phone, a text from Tiffany:

**_Happy birthday Rakie_ 😘 _Miss you_ 🤗 _Call me when you're free_ ♥️ _?_ **

The Finn felt his heart flutter at the message, instantly finding the call button. The phone rung once.

"Someone's late, aren't they?" Came the familiar teasing tone from the other end 

"Sorry. Fell asleep." Valtteri admitted sheepishly, earning a soft laugh, one that had his heart flipping every time.

"It's fine bub." Tiffany reassures softly. "Miss you."

"I miss you too." It's almost instantly back, something that almost even had him surprised.

"So how's the birthday boy been?" She asks softly.

"Good." He answers, having a smile he knew she would never see. "Nothing like driving the car on your birthday."

"I know what you mean. Feels good to do what you love on your big day." She replies sweetly. 

"How are you back at home, looking forward to your race?"

Valtteri could practically hear the bright grin in her response. "Of course. feels good to pin on the numbers." 

Valtteri gives a quiet smile to himself before a yawn disrupted whatever he was going to say.

"Tired?" The Aussie asks gently.

"A little." He admits.

There was a soft hum from the other end of the receiver. "Go get yourself settled in bed then call me back."

And so Valtteri did. He ended the call and moved to get ready and the remains of the earlier dinner of salmon and salad were disposed of.

Soon the Finn curled back up into bed sleepily, the covers tightly around himself as he reached across for his phone again.

"Ready?" Tiffany asks softly

"Yes." He replies to her, wondering what the Australian had planned.

Soon there was soft song in his ears

_"Paljon Onnea Vaan_  
_Paljon Onnea Vaan_  
_Paljon Onnea Valtteri_  
_Paljon Onnea Vaan."_

Valtteri had to smile to himself. "Thank you Kulta."

"Rakastan Sinua niin paljon, Rakie." She replies, the pronoucation a little off but it still made his heart swell. "Hyvää syntymäpäivää."

He smiles curling further up under the covers with dropping eyes.

"Now off to bed with you." Tiffany says softly. "I'm always there with you and always will be. I'll see you soon. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

With that the line went dead but Valtteri didn't find he minded, feeling entirely on cloud nine as he places his phone down.

That night he dreams of nothing but Tiffany.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments appreciated
> 
> Paljon Onnea Vaan- basically the Finnish happy birthday to you. Think it means best wishes/ good luck to you in reality
> 
> Kulta- Finnish pet name, Darling
> 
> Rakastan Sinua niin paljon- I love you so much
> 
> Hyvää syntymäpäivää- the actual Finnish for happy birthday
> 
> Rakie I can't find a translation for so it might be a made up pet name by Tiffany.


End file.
